High Voltage
High Voltage is the fifth track on the Hybrid Theory EP. It is one of the more rap-orientated songs on the album (similar to Step Up), but lacks the energy that is featured in Step Up. Unlike the other tracks on the album, the lyrics in High Voltage are arguably the most easy to understand. This is because the song features very mellow guitar playing from Brad Delson. There are two remixes of this song. Lyrics Just do something to tell you who I am, you know (It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out) It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out I've been diggin' into crates ever since I was livin' in space Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits Mastered numerology and Big Bang theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessin' it And chin-checkin' kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic cords to double helixes And show them what I'm made of I buckle knees like leg braces Cast a spell of instrumentalness on all of the emcees that hate us So try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity, let icons be bygones I fire bomb, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved onto a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice (Mix Media) Stamp of approval that's on this It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out Akira, I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Spraying bright day over what you might say Blood-type Krylon, Technicolor type A On highways write with road rage On pages of wind in cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound, devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene paintings, overall the same things Sing song karaoke copy madness Break bones verbally with sticks and stone tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention (Attention) Meant to put you away, with the pencil Pistol, official, sixteen line, rhyme missile While you risk your all, I pick out all your flaws Spittin' rah, blah, blah, blah, you can say you saw It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out (High voltage High voltage High voltage High voltage) It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out It's high voltage You can't shake the shock Because nobody wants it to stop Check it out (This production has been brought to you courtesy of Mix Media, Akira, Mr. Hahn, and Hybrid Theory) Category:Hybrid Theory Songs Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs CAtegory:Hybrid Theory EP